Isryel
by TwistedPrincessNyx
Summary: Werewolves, Vampires and . . . Kagome? Oh my. Lemons/Au  InuxKag MirxBot KurxSan HieixOC SessxOC YusxKei KuwxYuk
1. Kagome

Kagome lay quietly in the grass, staring up at the stars.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been here tonight, but she was sure she didn't care.

The tombstone next to her sat silent and cold, as it always had when she came to visit. Still, she couldn't help the feeling that when she spoke someone was listening. Her tear streaked face glistened in the moonlit darkness as she had made no move to wipe away her pervious sorrow.

It was what made it so easy for her to be found in the first place. She regarded Kagome closely, the scent of her being wrapped around her senses. Lavender and vanilla…and salt… she turned to the tombstone as Kagome put herself to rights. She didn't miss how the girl backed up a few inches.

Amethyst eyes turned back to rich brown pools and when she spoke Kagome found she was entranced. It was one thing not to notice her appearance. Kagome had been completely subdued when the woman arrived. But she was like deadweight, standing there before her. And she was beautiful. "Your tears…are overwhelming." Her voice was like smooth silk and it took a moment for Kagome to digest what she had said.

She knew it wasn't meant to be a compliment and she didn't take it as one. Instead, she wiped the tepid wetness from her face with her sleeve and turned away from the scrutinizing gaze. "I—I'm sorry."

The silence reigned once again as both women stared at the tombstone but only one knowing what it meant.

"You come here often," it was a statement rather than a question and as Kagome picked at the grass on the floor her heart rate increased slightly more.

She nodded, hesitantly. "Yes."

A gentle breeze of wind ghosted across them, taking Kagome's scent farther away.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be out at night alone?"

Kagome glanced up at the woman once more, taking her in as the moons rays would allow. At first glimpse, Kagome had assumed the woman had truly light blonde hair, but when she shifted positions she could now see it really was white. There was no way this woman could be human and by all intents and purposes she should be scared. So, why wasn't she?

"Go on, Kagome; go home."

Kagome stood to her feet shakily and almost unwillingly. When this woman gave a command she found it could not be ignored and she stared one last time at the being before her. "Thank you…" Though she wasn't quite sure what she was thankful for. Perhaps walking away with her life…

But she still wasn't certain. All she knew was that said being knew her name and that should have been worry enough. So why did she want to see her again?

The woman watched her leave, feet heavy and head hung low. This child was lonely…perhaps just as lonely as she.

She glanced over her shoulder, not missing the flicker of silver that passed by as it followed Kagome home.

A/N: Hoorah to chapter one. Let me know what you think, ne?


	2. My name is Isryel

She was hungry. Actually, starving might have been the more appropriate word. She hadn't eaten in days, though she had no one but herself to blame. It was easy to take control of the mindless ones, the depressed and lost ones, but she was tired of their blood. It always fulfilled her need but never satiated the hunger. As she entered the busy street, she hung her head low, her hood hiding her face in shadow. Humans were not always bright but they were too perceptive for their own good.

Her stomach turned uneasily as someone brushed past her. Another lost soul searching for a way but she didn't want them. She wanted someone full of life and energy, someone whom she could drink from and not feel a void left over afterward. And, as she lifted her nose to smell the scents around her, she wanted someone who was not so inebriated that she could taste the alcohol coursing through their veins. Perhaps downtown was the worst place to go.

She turned into the ally way, hands in her pockets. She smelt the woman before she saw her, in the distance, rummaging through her book bag. She was far from drunk; in fact she'd place a bet that she'd never tasted alcohol in her life. As she drew closer her scent only became more intoxicating, drawing her in like a moth to the flame. She stopped directly behind the woman, now noticing how young she looked. Guilt washed over her, but it was only for a moment before the hunger took its place.

"Did you lose something, child?"

Startled, she turned, face to face with the woman behind her. She couldn't help the intake of breath she took as she placed her hand over her beating heart. "You scared me," she laughed it off only seconds later. "I'm just trying to find my cell phone. I keep way too much in this bag!"

Her voice was gentle and sweet nearly soothing the beast within her before she shook it off.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance."

She reached out, her fingers grazing the girl's skin ever so slightly. It was all it took before the girl went limp and she reached out to catch her before she fell, dragging her further into the darkness. Leaning in, she brushed a few strands of hair from her pale face, taking in her scent more clearly. In that single touch she had learned more about this girl then intended, but it couldn't be helped. She was like an open book just waiting to be read.

She reached out, licking her pale skin ever so softly. Yes, this was exactly what she needed.

It was a blur of seconds that passed after that. She leaned in to take the offering but found herself pinned against the brick wall instead. The pressure around her arms was bruising and painfully so. Behind her, she could feel the brick cracking ever so slightly. She opened her eyes to take a gasping breath and stared into golden pools. For a moment she was mesmerized, but it was short lived as she felt the bone in her arm finally give out.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you."

She couldn't escape the whimper that forced itself from her throat. She wasn't entirely sure she had the energy to fight but she had just enough to push him away. The day she let a wolf best her in anything had better be the last day of her life. She backed away from him as quickly as she was able, holding her injured arm closer to her.

"I didn't realize she was spoken for…Sesshomaru." His name tasted like venom on her lips as she stood to her feet. "Take Rin and go. I'm not fond of playing with what belongs to others. You have my sincere apology."

He watched her scale the building in seconds before she was lost to his gaze.

Her death was high on his list of priorities, but first came Rin.

xXx

Kagome sat and waited. Already she had been here for an hour, with no sign of the woman from the night before. It almost saddened her inside. She lay back in the grass, listening to the crickets chirp. She wasn't really sure what she had been expecting, but to be alone wasn't it. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes for only a moment. Sleep was fleeting to her anymore, but she found she could rest peacefully in this place.

At home her thoughts revolved around her mother. Her mother's cooking, her mother's tea, her mother's death. Being human was painful sometimes.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been out, but the sound of a twig snapping in the distance brought her to attention. She sat up quickly, staring into the amethyst eyes of the woman she had wanted to see. She couldn't help the smile that graced her features.

"Kagome, do you have a death wish?" Her voice was haggard and tired but Kagome brushed it off.

The woman sat still before her, leaning against the tombstone behind her. Kagome thought about her question for a moment. She wished for many things in life but death was certainly not one of them. No, despite the pain she felt she wanted to live and she silently shook her head no.

"How do you…know my name?" It was the question that begged to be asked.

But the woman before her remained silent, leaning her head back against the cold cement and closing her weary eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me your name?"

She cracked an eye open, regarding Kagome with a humorless gaze. She wished for peace and quiet now, not twenty one questions. If she had done her job they wouldn't be here like this, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside as she resumed resting her eyes.

Kagome sighed heavily, picking at the grass blades on the floor. This wasn't the way she had intended their conversation going. She had hoped the woman would be more talkative. It was nice being around a stranger who didn't ask you if you were okay every second of the day. That's why she came to the cemetery in the first place. There was never anyone around this time of day and she could be left to her own devices, but weeks of being alone finally weighed on her and she had hoped she found a friend. So wrapped up in her own thoughts she barely heard the woman speak.

"Isryel," her voice was softer then before and Kagome had to repeat the word in her mind a few times before she finally understood.

But once she had she beamed happily and nodded her head. "Isryel," she repeated. "It suits you."

The woman before her sniggered softly, but kept her eyes closed. The pain in her arm only grew worse and if she didn't set it soon it would heal in all the wrong directions. She was quickly cut off from her thoughts when Kagome's arm brushed against her and she took in a pained gasp.

Isryel glared at Kagome, causing her to falter back. "I'm sorry, I didn't know!" She was quick to defend herself.

"It's called personal space, Kagome."

The girl merely chuckled at Isryel's poor attempt to be livid. Kagome moved back to her position before, gently reaching out to touch the injured arm. "Here, let me help." And before Isryel could question it a soft pink light enveloped her being. At first there was slight pain but her curiosity at its peak kept her in place and she could only remain still as her skin tingled and all unease floated away into nothing.

The feeling alone had been breath taking and thrilling. It made her feel…alive. She could feel her fangs begin to elongate, her eyes begin to bleed red. This was nothing of the desire it had been when she was ready to feed from Rin. It was wholly different and wholly intimate at the same time. She quickly turned her head away from Kagome unwilling to let her see the monster she was.

"Go home, Kagome." She spoke softly at first but when it was clear Kagome had not moved from her spot she grew irritated. "Go home, Kagome!"

The anger in her voice startled Kagome into submission. She quickly stood to her feet and took off toward her home. She didn't understand. Had she done something wrong? She couldn't escape the sadness that swelled up in the bit of her stomach and she turned back one last time only to find Isryel gone.

Watching her take her leave, Isryel cradled her now mended arm close to her body. Kagome's scent so close to her own threw her into a whirlwind of emotion she had never felt before. She could blame it on her soul but she knew that would be a lie. She took in a staggering breath and waited for her nearly forced transformation to settle.

It was high time she decided where her loyalties lie.


End file.
